


You`ve seen better days

by Anonymous



Series: And so it goes again [1]
Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He has been looking for a long time.
Series: And so it goes again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188320
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonkeyMindScream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyMindScream/gifts), [Tauria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauria/gifts).



There was something in the air. Quiet. Shifting. Insidious. The hollow eyes of the moon peeked between steep cliffs and heavy clouds.   
There was not a single beating heart in the Pit of Doom, nor a breath, not a whisper.  
But this place wasn`t empty. It just so happened that the only person there did not have a heart, did not need to breath, and he was being very, _very_ quiet. 

Under the cloak of night, Antauri moved swiftly, avoiding the scorched ground as much as possible. It has been more than a year since the Dark One arised from this forsaken hole, but the wreckage left was still almost intact. The soil was harsh and cracked, and the dark energies from creatures outside of this realm made the atmosphere heavy and treacherous. This place was a haystack of bad memories.

And he was looking for a needle.

Oh, he had been looking for a _long_ time. Recurring to every trick under the sleeve, reaching to every corner of the spiritual plane, following invisible paths of a faded away presence. It shouldn't have taken so much time or effort to find him. There was just one persistent problem, this little detail that made everything harder. 

Mandarin also knew the tricks. He had covered his traces way too well. 

But Antauri knew this wasn`t a frenetic chase. It was just a matter of time. Is not easy to keep a low facade when you are one of the very few wielders of the Power Primate. So he waited, and one day, on a routine patrol over the barren lands just outside the city... he felt it. Something that was not quite Mandarin... but also not quite not-Mandarin.

Silently, he moved through rocks and boulders, looking for any hint of his former leader, scrutinizing the pitch black corners and gloomy passages. Had he lost his only lead in months? He closed his eyes, trying in vain to astral project his mind`s eye. This place had been so twisted by the dark forces that the mental fog was too heavy as to see anything. 

The perfect hiding spot. 

Not wanting to risk being found beforehand, Antauri weighed his options. Just when he was about to postpone his search for another day, an unexpected sound bloomed through the night, echoing between the rocky walls.

"¡WELCOME TO TONIGHT`S EPISODE OF KITCHEN NIGHTMARE: HOT CHILLI EDITION!"

After the initial shock, Antauri declawed his hands and abandoned his fighting pose. His mind had gone through a hundred ambush scenarios before he even registered what the sound even was. And now that he had stopped to actually think and process what was happening, only one thought crossed his mind:

"What the fuck?" 

Cautious as ever, he followed the static voice, and then, buried between a pile of debris and protected by the shadows, he spots the faintest spark of light dancing through a fissure. By now, the assertive narrator seems to be explaining the terrible atrocities of seasoning the steak after it came out the oven.

Not being able to see much more, he takes the risk and phases through the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Crossing through solid objects was always an experience, no matter how used Antauri was to it. His molecules changed compositions, intertwining, reforming and adapting to the minerals surrounding him, just to be back to their original state of matter barely a second after.

He found himself in a narrow dim tunnel, cramped between the rugged walls. It looked like the rock formation was the result of the unnatural erosion caused by the Dark One incident. Crystal veins meandered the walls and floor, sprinkled with a rather uncanny purple spark. A soft, veering light emanated from the end of the tunnel, where a sharp curve hid the next chamber. The plastic sound of reality T.V was clearer now, but there was still no apparent sign of Mandarin.

To avoid activate any potential booby trap, Antauri opted to levitate just a few centimeters over the ground, analyzing every movement with extreme precaution, slowly closing the gap between the entrance and the next room. Finally, holding a figurative breath, he leaned over the wall just enough to peek inside.

Antauri was ready. He had been preparing for this moment. He had considered all the possible outcomes: A lethal trap, a sudden ambush, a decoy, a smoke bomb and a swift escapade. Anything.

Anything but this, apparently.

The cave was, to put it simply, a mess. But not the kind of mess you would expect from a tactical genius with delusions of grandeur who has tried several times to conquer the city. This wasn`t a room full of stolen high tech weapons and walls covered in blueprints and maybe some green fumes every now and then. This looked more like a teenager`s room whose father have already asked to clean too many times (and he has firsthand experience with that). There were refreshment cans piled up over a hyper saturated trash can, crowned by rounds of dented paper, disposable cutlery and fast food wrappings. A single mattress laid on the floor, untidy but full of pillows. In the center of the room, a battered but robust leather couch faced an old tube TV. On the screen, a very angry chef was screaming to the scared contestants who apparently did not know how to properly separate the white from the yolk. And there, lying on the couch with a blank expression and a dead stare, was Mandarin.

The last time they saw each other, Mandarin has been inebriated with the twisted powers of Skeleton King, a deformed abomination running on madness and revenge.

Antauri almost would have preferred to see him like that. Almost.

Instead, Mandarin looked like a shell of his old self. A shell that has been gathering dust in the discount corner of a fifty years old beach gift shop, right beside the dolphin glass figurine and novelty keychain.

He had (luckily) come back to his normal size, but his general shape looked more emaciated. Deep eye bags drew the outline of his face, alongside the hollowed cheekbones. His beard was disheveled and his posture suggested that he hadn`t moved in a long time. But maybe the worst part was that Mandarin hadn’t yet acknowledged Antauri in any form. He was fixated on the reality show in front of him, while slowly eating a spoonful of ice cream straight from the bucket. Chocolate ice cream.

Antauri stood there, perplexed. He had come here to deliver a message. The incapacitating weapon he had brought with him suddenly felt a lot heavier on its holster.

The plan was to take advantage of the element of surprise, strike hard and quickly, taking no chances. He would say what he had to say, turn around and be back to the Robot before the rest of the team even noticed he was gone.

Instead, Antauri coughed politely to get his attention.

Mandarin was briefly startled. Then, _slowly_ , turned his head towards Antauri.

They stared at each other. No one moved a single muscle.

On the show, the drum roll was crescendoing as a trembling contestant carried his plate to the grumpy looking judges.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kevin Manzella decided to sign up for the most popular cooking show in all Shuggazoom _,_ he expected his amateur baker skills would give him an advantage over the other contestants, something that would put him ahead of the curve to win the very tempting prize: your own licensed, fully equipped restaurant. He didn’t expect the competence to be this savage, nor this arranged in favor of whoever scored best in the channel ratings. Long ago had he given up in grilling the perfect filet mignon, hoping instead his charisma would put him on the good camera light. As the judge took a bite of the filet, the entire set made a dramatic pause, with the music and light show playing accordingly. Finally, after what felt like an eternity... The Chef smiled. It looked like he would survive for the next round.

Mandarin sighed. A loud, overly dramatic sigh. "You could have at least knocked", he said.

"There was no door", the answer was so natural, Antauri could not prevent it from escaping from his lips. It felt like something from a lifetime ago. Literally.

Mandarin sneered, but there was nothing threatening in his pose, only a look of disdain. "Oh, so you are Antauri after all. What bet did you lose? That new paint job is not something you`d wear willingly. It’s too flamboyant" He reclined against the couch, focusing again to the TV, "It doesn't look good on you at all", he said with a supercilious tone.

 _Ouch._ That hurt more than Antauri wanted to admit. Mandarin was still a tactical master, and he knew exactly where to strike the low blow. But a more urgent thought crossed his mind. "Who did you thought I was?”

Mandarin shrugged. "Well, I`ve seen you flying around with the team. So at least I knew you weren`t another murder clone machine made by Skeleton King. The other options were A) something built to be part of the Hyperforce or B) assuming you were going through a midlife crisis and decided on a new facade" He scratched the bucket for the last spoon of ice cream.

"You have been spying on us?"

"Spying?" Mandarin made a dry, sarcastic laugh, "Oh please, don`t give yourselves that much credit. When you live in this city is almost impossible not to notice the Hyperforce. You lot just happened to enter my field of view on daily basis. Fighting giant monsters and armies of formless isn`t exactly a subtle move". He took the remote control and rounded up the TV sound, "Nah, I was just trying to go on my merry way. But apparently you could not let me do that, could you?"

He turned back to Antauri with a cold-hard scorn on his face, "No, you absolutely had to go on looking for me. Trying to contact me with the Power Primate. Chasing me relentlessly. I kept going back to my hiding places just to find out someone had been snooping the surroundings. Are you even aware of how much your claw marks shows on the walls you climbed? And let me tell you, there is this unhealthy obsession of yours with lying in watch in the alleys FOR HOURS gargoyle-style. I saw how the Brain Scrambler deviated from the usual patrol routes. So, I finally found a cozy cave far away from that ungrateful city and your ever annoying Mind Eye, and still, here you are", he threw the empty ice-cream container against the wall, where it bounced and rolled until it reached the growing pile of trash. "So, please tell me now, WHAT IS THAT YOU WANT?!"

Antauri was taken aback. What did he want _now?_

He had come here with a plan. He would take down Mandarin and make sure to destroy any possible weapon he could have acquired. And then, he`d tell him... tell him that in Shuggazoom south port, in the dock Number 182 F, there was a small ship, unmarked and with just enough fuel for a one-way, pre-programmed trip to Koralador. He would give him just this one chance at running away and never show his face again. Because if they ever saw each other again, he would not hesitate to condemn him to another lifetime of solitary confinement, or slit his throat if necessary. That the Team had decided he was too much of a threat, and only second in priority to Skeleton King. That he was willing to cover for him one last time. Maybe some inspiring words about how he might find peace and a new life trying to rebuild the ruins of the Veran Temple; then he`d turn around and be gone before the first sun rays appeared on the horizon.

But right now? It felt like Mandarin`s own life was in ruins.

Antauri looked away "I... I just wanted to hang out".

Mandarin raised an eyebrow. Then he started grinning, the kind of grin you give to someone who is very obviously trying to scam you, but you decide to play along anyway.

"Alright then!" He said, clearly faking enthusiasm. He signaled to the sofa "Just in time I guess. The vegetarian challenge is about to start. You ought to like this one" 


	4. Chapter 4

There is something astronomically weird about sitting inches away from a mortal enemy, and that the most awkward thing isn’t that they tried to kill you and all your family, but rather that you are both actually hooked up with a reality show that have berated many times before.

A young, snobby girl with green hair bragged about her vegan lifestyle while cutting an array of vegetables.

"Those eggplants are going to turn out sour", Antauri said. If he was honest with himself, he couldn’t remember what "sour" tasted like. But he knew for a fact that if you do not let the aubergines rest in salt water before cooking, it would ruin the whole plate. He remembered that much.

"Well, at least she is not trying to make corn based mayonnaise" Mandarin said, in reference to another contestant who was frantically churning a yellowish concoction.

But after a while of mindless talk, the elephant in the room was too big to ignore. Sooner or later, one of them would have to stop the dance around the pending... issues.

Mandarin was always the one to go up front.

"So... what are you _actually_ here for? And don’t try to lie to me. You were always bad a it"

Antauri took a deep breath. What was the most appropriate way to convey the urgency of the situation?

"Nova wants to pulverize you"

Mandarin grimaced. He'd rather not go through that again.

"The Team is busy right now, but they... we determined your crimes won’t go unpunished. I can offer you a getaway to Koralador, but nothing else"

There was a heavy silence the white noise of TV couldn't fill.

"So, you are covering for me? Like old times? Some things never change I guess..."

Antauri knew exactly what he was talking about. In another time, in another world, when they were both students under Xan`s care. Mandarin was an exellent pupil, smart and disciplined, except for the ever present streak of defiance towards any authority that wasn`t himself. Some nights, when the emerald walls of the Temple felt a little too much like a prison, he`d run away to look for trouble. And Antauri would always make up some fantastic excuse to keep him from Xan`s disciplining anger. And Mandarin never thanked him for that. But later, when no one was watching, he`d share whatever gimmick he`d found. It was their unspoken agreement.

"Why would I even want to go to Koralador, anyways? An eternal sermon from Xan sounds worse than whatever the Team had planned for me" Mandarin reached to his side, and pulled up a refreshment can marked in vivid colors and eccentric lettering.

Antauri looked down. It was hard to believe how much he had missed out. "The Verans are no more. Xan is dead and the Temple is in shambles. There is no one left to tell you where you can or can`t go, if it makes you feel better"

He didn't say anything. The green haired girl cried crocodile tears while the Judges talked about how her vegetable quiche was too sour for their taste.

"I`ll be honest with you, I couldn`t care less about what happened to that bunch of stretched academics without blood in their veins. But I`m curious. So, what’s the shortest explanation you can give me?"

There wasn't sarcasm in his voice, and for that, Antauri was surprised. A millenary order of the most instructed academics in the power primate gets wiped and he is just "curious"?

"Xan sided with the Dark Ones. He gave Skeleton King the key to corrupt the Power Primate, and the temple imploded". He made a pause, waiting for any questions. Hearing none, he continued, "Maybe, just maybe, some of the Verans in the inferior levels survived. But those were just Initiated; I doubt they could continue with the traditions and teachings of the Verans". He had considered coming back to try to rebuilt whatever was left of the order, when this war was finally over. If ever.

Mandarin was silent. Antauri could practically feel the gears turning.

"When I found this place, I knew something bad had happened. The dark energy emanated from everywhere"

Antauri keep focused on the TV. Maybe he had said more than he should.

"A Hatching happened here" Mandarin said, dragging every word heavily. It wasn’t a question. "How did Chiro sealed it? He is what, ten years old?"

"Fourteen" Antauri said, mildly offended.

"Still, even being the Chosen One, how did he learn the rituals in ti-..?" Mandarin suddenly stopped. He eyed Antauri very carefully. In his mind, the pieces started to fall into place. "Antauri, _What did you do_?"

There was nothing to explain, really. Mandarin had probably already figured it out, at least the most important parts. But he could leastways try to give some excuse.

"Chiro wasn`t ready"

Mandarin scoffed. "Oh, really? And tell me; even if he had been ready, would you had let him take the risk?"

Antauri didn't respond. They both knew the answer.

A shrill trumpet sounded as the green haired girl was made to walk towards the door labeled as "Our Eggtastic Losers! See you on the Repechage Rounds". The Host happily announced the advertising space was about to begin.


	5. Chapter 5

If someone asked Antauri, he would have said that the Hyperforce did a decent job at protecting Shuggazoom. Sure, there was massive structural damage but the lives of the citizens were preserved from the threat of Skeleton King and an eternity of damnation. He had never considered that they also faced the horrors of an unseen menace: Mites, tartar and grime. Luckily, the Dirt Bullet by Sprayette seemed to solve the problem on its own pretty well.

A black-and-white filter covered the video as a very clumsy woman struggled to hold a bunch of cleaning equipment: cables, tubes and vacuums tangled themselves in an outlandish dance. Suddenly, the screen illuminated in bright colors as a blonde man in a dapper white suit entered the scene, carrying a compact machine that promised to get rid of all the filth in the room.

Anaturi looked around the barely habitable cave. "You could use one of those" he casually mentioned. At some point he had to bring up Mandarin`s terrible living conditions.

Mandarin said nothing, and for any other person it might even look like he didn’t hear the reproach. But Antauri knew him well enough as to see the faintest trace of shame go through his face before he posed defensively.

“Excuse me if waxing the floor isn't in my priority list right now, turns out survival is a lot more time consuming than I originally thought” He said snappishly.

The blonde man started counting the dangers of accumulated mold.

"But... I guess I could use a little tidy up" he grumbled under his breath.

"A little tidy up? Mandarin, this place is disgusting. This - he gestured around the room - isn`t normal.... what happened to you?" Antauri said softly.

And then he felt metaphorical daggers glaring back at him.

"What happened to me? WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?! Oh you got a lot of nerve asking that. THE HYPERFORCE HAPPENED TO ME!" He hit the armrest with anger but without force, leaning forward "I had a vision for this city. And a team full of blind people apparently. We could have-"

"Oh please” Antauri interrupted him, rolling his eyes. They had started this discussion a dozen times before, but they never finished it.

That changed now.

“You wanted to create an army with the civilians. An army at your orders, more precisely. Didn`t cross your mind that maybe, just maybe, that would end up in a lot of casualties?"

"Of course it crossed my mind! Nobody said it was going to be easy. Of course some of them wouldn`t make it. Of fucking course some would oppose. But I never expected my own second in command to be one of them!"

" _We_ are supposed to protect the city, not the other way around"

"What was that proverb like? Give a man a fish, and he will eat today. Teach him to fish and he will eat for the rest of his life. It`s called self-sufficiency. And we would have still protected them. Commanding them. We could have an entire city fighting alongside us to stop whatever threat loomed over this planet, instead of relying in the prophecies of mummified poets!"

Antauri facepalmed. Mandarin turned back to the TV, crossing his arms.

_" **The Dirt Bullet is so versatile that you can use it to reach all those small corners under the furniture!" T** he announcer exclaimed enthusiastically, as the blonde man made a demonstration. **"800 watts of incredible power! Crumbs, dust, pet hair, nothing stands in your way!** "_

Antauri took a moment before talking again. "Do you really think that was the right path to follow? If you had the chance to go back, would you still stand in that hill?"

"Oh, I learned my lesson alright. If I were to go back.... I`d make sure to strike first", he said, poison in his voice.

"That’s not what I’m talking about"

_" **Dirt Bullet makes all of the work of bigger vacuums, in half the space and half the time, with double the cleaning power!"**_

Mandarin wasn't looking at him. "....What does it matter now? We both made our choices. And you didn't pick me"

"I choose my beliefs" Antauri replied sternly. He eyed Mandarin. "And _I_ don`t regret it... unlike you"

"Oh? You don`t have any regrets?" Mandarin asked slowly, in an inquisitive tone "Not any at all? Not a single thing to repent of?"

_" **Now let’s try with a harder challenge! Can the Dirt Bullet clean this decade old carpet? Well, we simply have to attach the complementary purifying filter tube"** _

Antauri thought his reply very carefully.

"I should have intervened sooner. Maybe if I had found the right words, all of this could have been avoided. Maybe I -"

A shrill laughter cut him off. "I knew you`d say something like that. Oh, poor Mandarin, he is just a lost soul! But I’m the perfect schoolboy who loooves to follow rules" - Mandarin said mockingly- "Maybe if I was better preacher my lectures could make him have a change of heart! What kind of self-sanctifying is that?" "- he spited every syllable angrily- "If I had found the right words"? Don`t make me laugh. You know how`s that called in the real world? GROW A SPINE ANTAURI! "

_**"Look at all that disgusting grime and dust seeping through the carpet, getting cleaned. This rug will look like new when we are finished with it"**_

Antauri sat in silence, hurt but composed. If this is the game Mandarin wanted to play, fine. He could play as well.

"Well, what did you expect? Of course I pity you. After all, you are but a bundle of bad choices tied together by aluminum paper pride"

"How dare you...!?"

"You know I’m right. Just look at yourself"- Antauri raised his voice, something he rarely did on discussions - "You had it all. A home, a position of power. You were a Master of the Power Primate. And most important, you had a family that loved you. But all of that wasn’t good enough apparently, so you decided to flush everything down the toilet instead of just changing your mind"- He gestured at the ceiling - "You've fallen down the pit, and you are still digging even further. I put myself at risk trying to help you, and you are making everything on your power to burn this bridge as well!"

"Ah, there it is!” Mandarin exclaimed triumphantly “So it’s my fault. It’s all on me and my terrible life choices" he said sarcastically.

Antauri looked at him in the eyes. "Yes. You are a bad person" he said frankly.

_**"Aaaaaand just like that, years of built up dirt are washed away in seconds!!"** _

Mandarin was about to make another snarky remark, but he paused mid-sentence. Antauri was still looking at him, but something in the air had changed. "... You are lying"

"No"

"Yes you are!" Mandarin shout "You are just trying to manipulate me again... that's... that's not what you really think of me.... right?" his voice was plagued in disbelief.

Antauri didn't want to answer. It had taken him a long time to admit it to himself. He used to look up to Mandarin so much...

"You are not good. I’m sure about that now". It was hard to say it out loud. The final nail in the coffin, both for Mandarin, and for himself.

"Then why are you trying to help me?" He said almost inaudible.

That, he didn't dare to say out loud, just in case.

The commercial ended. Two large red curtains parted ways to reveal the Host, the judges and the contestants standing in a scenography that parodied a giant oven. Cardboard flames moved stiffly around them. The Host made a salute to his captive audience "Get ready! The Grand Finale is about to begin!"


	6. Chapter 6

Fire. A Memory of fire.

 **"The cookers are already burning hot, ladies and gentleman!!** The camera pans back to show the two last contestants facing each other as they unpack a box with various ingredients. The shiny gas oven clicks and the flames start dancing around the hobs.

The flames are all around him. He is lying on the concrete ground, barely conscious and trying to get over the pain in his right side. The smoke makes the air impossible to breath and obscures his vision, but he manages to spot the warehouse ceiling. Some parts are starting to come off. The support beams are beginning to give up...

 **"No one is ready to give up the grand prize tonight, fellas!** " The Host bears his plastic smile while power-walking through the studio. The multicolor lights flashes as he approaches one of the participants, mic in hand " **Tell me young man, what are you doing for tonight?** " 

"What are you doing?!"- Mandarin shouts, as Antauri steps by his side in a flash, conjuring a psychic shield to protect them both from the falling debris, "I got everything under control, why did you come back?!"

_"Why did you come here?" Antauri asks. The peridot hills of Koralador form an aquamarine chrysal under the setting sun. A gentle breeze brings with it the first drops of dew. Up in the temple roof, Mandarin is sitting near the main spire, tail twisted around it. "Master Nade was looking for you", Antauri finishes climbing through the frosted edges and sits beside Mandarin "He didn`t sound very happy about the mess you left in the library"_

**"Look at the mess in your station!** " The Master Chef with a toque blanche shouts at the other participant " **The mixer is dripping on the pan! Too much wine in that mushroom reduction! The jury won't like it. If you can`t save that plate, YOU ARE OUT!"**

"Mandarin we have to get out NOW!" Antauri exclaimed, helping him to stand up "the rest of the team is already outside! The building is about to collapse". A large metal beam crashes down just meters away from where they are standing, rampaging cinders and toxic fumes.

"No! I saw one of the E-Marauders dropping the Pulse Equalizer over there before running away. We have to get it!"

"Mandarin this whole place is breaking down!"- on cue, another heavy piece of debris pummeled down towards them. The psychic shield quickly expands to support the sudden impact, and Antauri grunts under the effort. Mandarin swallows the pain and starts moving towards the center of the ruined warehouse "Just cover me!”

_"Can you cover for me a little longer?" Mandarin asks. In the distance, a flock of Nocturnal Zaxatrosses spread their wings to start the night flights. The last rays of the sun caress against the emerald structures, creating crystalline reflections that bounced off into infinity. Truly, a privileged view. "I`ll deal with Nade later. I just needed a little fresh air"_

_"I already did" Antauri says. "If someone asks, you`ve been organizing the left wing all day. Also, you are allergic to lavender-scented candles"._

_Mandarin raises an eyebrow. Is not the first time Antauri makes up an excuse for him to the Grand Masters, but this is the first time he has to do extra chores for the lie to work. Master Nade must have been furious. He should thank him. Properly this time._

_He really should._

_Just two easy words._

_"Pff, Nade always overreacts anyways. And they could put some windows in the library, that place is claustrophobic. Too many corridors and dusty books, it’s a freaking labyrinth!"_

"Mandarin this place is a labyrinth!" Antauri coughs as the grey smoke fills his lungs. He manages to keep them both safe from the falling rubble, but the heat and lack of oxygen represents a greater danger. Mandarin knows he is putting him at risk, but he can`t let the chance to get a Pulse Equalizer slip away. Finally, under decimated crates and burning woods, he spots it: A metallic shine in the form of a dodecahedron, with a sparking glass core. He launches forward without thinking twice, and tries to remove it from the scraps. With a little force, the Equalizer is free.

"Right, let’s go!" He says, but just as they try to run back towards the exit a thunderous sound roams through the ceiling. For just a fraction of a second, the walls crack, and the world seems to stop. And then, the whole building comes crashing down.

**"Watch out for the HELLFIRE PEPPER RULE! Remember, for our special edition our participants must include at least 3 types of these Extra spicy peppers... in the dessert!** " A voluptuous woman in a crimson pencil dress held a basket with various capsicums, all in different shapes, sizes and colors. **"How will our participants manage?"**

_"How do you manage to deal with the Verans?" Mandarin asks. The night has finally fallen and countless stars crown the firmament. "I mean, some of their rules are outright pointless!"_

_Antauri is silent besides him. Stargazing was one of the little hobbies Xan still hasn`t stripped away from them. As long as they keep it quiet._

_"Is not that bad" he says after a while "Maybe a little boring. But this place is... Peaceful. And I don`t know if we`ll ever experiment this kind of peace again after we go back. There is beauty in this stillness"_

_Mandarin couldn't disagree more. The Verans might be experts in the use of the Power Primate, but they were inept when it came to taking advantage of it. They`d rather sit in a barrel full of gunpowder than to try to actually do the work to disarm it. But..._

_He stood up, leaning to the edge of the roof. In the pitch black of the night, the boundless crystals of Koralador mirrored the fiery stars of the sky. From this height, between heaven and earth, it felt like being adrift in an endless ocean of cosmos and stardust._

_It was beautiful._

_He lay down again. A cold zephyr makes his skin crawl, though he doesn`t mind. Ever so slowly his hand reaches towards Antauri`s but stops just millimeters shy of touching. It was better like this. Peaceful. Quiet._

_Slowly, he closes his eyes and surrenders to the sleep._

Mandarin wakes up suddenly. His ears are ringing. The atmosphere is heavy and the heat is barely tolerable. His right side is killing him, and he is pretty sure that there is more than one broken rib. He coughs up and savors the iron taste of blood. His vision is so blurry he can barely distinguish some shapes. But he is alive.

How is he alive? He is pretty sure a ton of concrete and iron fell on top of him. He tries to regain focus. A padded voice tells him words he can't understand. Little by little, the ambience, the noises and the shapes regain sense and the world outlines again. Over his head, pachydermic pieces of the mangled building threatened to crush him, but instead the debris around him forms a perfect sphere, and he can`t understand why until he sees Antauri, levitating besides him in his classic meditation pose. Mandarin can see the effort in his face.

He made a bubble with his psychic shield. Although not visible, Mandarin can feel it, like the vibrations of a bass cutting through the air. If he pays attention, he can even see the faintest chromatic aberration warping the textures of the material world.

He didn`t have to go back for Mandarin. He didn`t have to stay. He could guarantee his own survival with a smaller force field, instead of using so much energy to keep them both alive. He should thank him. Properly this time.

He really should.

Just two easy words.

"...that`s why you are my second in command" he says instead, almost out of breath. In the distance, he can finally hear the voices of his comrades calling for them. It`s just a matter of seconds before they find them out. As his conscience fades away, he sees Otto`s saw cutting through the wreckage, and light starts pouring in.

"Here they are!" Otto shouts, as the sounds around him disappear "Quickly, we don`t have much time!”

**"Aaaaaand we are out of time!!"** the bell rings just as the cooks put the finishing touches on their dishes. The made-up public in the studio stands up and claps. A montage with sad piano music starts playing, bringing back the incredible journey this two contestants have traversed in the last hour and a half. As they walk towards the jury, the Host makes a show of each of their steps. The jury begins to eat with royal reverence. The show is about to end 

"You are not a good person". The words echo inside his head.

“Then why are you trying to help me?" Mandarin asks. Why indeed. After a lifetime quarreling. They have parted ways so long ago. He didn’t have to come all this way to offer him a hand. He didn`t have to stay all night watching some stupid cooking show. Antauri might have betrayed his trust, but, at least for tonight, he was putting his neck on the line for him. Again. He should thank him. Properly this time.

He really should.

Just two easy words.

"....I hope the Créme Crûlée guy wins" Mandarin says.

"...yeah" Antauri responds.

At the end, Créme Crûlée Guy makes a fatal mistake by adding the pith of an orange to his citric-chocolate cover. His opponent, a middle aged woman who apparently was very good at calculating the fish doneness, raises her hands in celebration, jumping and crying tears of joy as the host hands her a ridiculously giant check, confetti canon exploding all round them. Pop music starts playing as the credits roll out.

" **And with that concludes today's broadcast. Thanks for tuning in to Home and Health for Shuggazom. Our programming will resume at six am in "Well Informed Mornings, with Maisy Byrne and her amazing team of reporters. We`ll see you in a few hours!** " A radiophonic female voice said before abruptly shutting down. Grey T.V rain flooded the screen as silence fell upon the room.

Antauri stood up, straightening his back. He sighed. "There is a ship in the south port. Dock Number 182 F. I promise you, it doesn’t have any tracker. It can take you to Koralador. The code is the coordinates for the Temple. Just... take the ship Mandarin" He turned around to go back the way he came. He sounded exhausted.

"Heh. And what`s left for me in Koralador?" Mandarin asked.

Antauri stopped by the entrance. "What is left for you here?" he asked back.

Mandarin looked around. Without the colors from the TV, the cave seemed even duller than before. And more lonely.

"Well... we could...hang out?" There was an almost comical hope in his voice "Besides, is not like Koraladol has a great selection of TV shows. Or fast food chains. Or beer brands of any kind. You know, all the things that are actually worth these days"

Antauri looked at him in shock and disbelief. "You... expect me to come back again?"

"Of course not!" Mandarin was quick to say "After all, you already said I’m a horrible person. Why would you come back?"

"For the same reason I’ve always do" Antauri thought. "... The team would kill if they ever find out" He replied instead.

"Oh, that would be no problem! This time, I`ll cover for you." Mandarin said playfully "I`ve seen you enough times, I think I have learnt a thing or two. I just need to have a horseshoe and a bottle of bleach at hand!"

Antauri chuckled. He remembered well that particular shenanigan, and was secretly very proud of how it had saved Mandarin from the rage of the dozen Verans in charge of the potions-making. That had been an eventful day.

"I can`t make any promises Mandarin. But... maybe I'll find some time. Take care"

Antauri started to walk away. Mandarin knew he`d come back, eventually. And they would talk about nothing. And watch some stupid reality shows. He was going to risk a lot just to give him some undeserved company. He should thank him. Properly this time.

He really should.

Just two easy words.

"...And bring some take away next time!"

Antauri stopped for a second, but said nothing. Moments later, Mandarin heard the jetpack receding.

The TV turned off.


	7. Epilogue

Life could be worse.

That`s what Kevin Manzella used to tell himself in nights like this. Damped by the cold drizzle, he pressed his knuckles against the handlebars of the hover-bike as he maneuvered through the foggy city streets.

Life could be so much better too. He had been so, so close to glory. Had things played different, he would have been spending this evening in his own restaurant, ordering his fleet of waiters to begin the cleaning round as the last guests said goodbye. He'd be drinking fine wine while reading the 5 star reviews of his latest dish.

But no. The pith of an orange gets accidentally throw in the mix, some lady talks for five minutes about how she made poached fish to honor his late great-great-grandmother, and just like that your dreams and hopes vanish in front of your face.

He`d been so sure he was going to win. A few minutes before shooting the last segment of the show, during the break, he made sure to call his old retail boss to finally tell him all the insults that he had saved during holiday season. And to break up with his girlfriend (After all, the cuties would be lining up to meet him! He couldn`t denied them the chance, right?). And, well, maybe he made some posts on social media about how he no longer planned to hang out with his "less refined" friends. So yeah, life could be a lot better.

That had been five months ago, and though the blow had been hard to take, owning a restaurant was still his life goal. And he didn`t plan on giving up. In fact, he had already started in the gastronomy industry!

As the delivery boy from a Ramen Shop.

This was the last order of the night. And a very peculiar one, mind you. First off, the ramen had to be extra spicy, though that was nothing out of ordinary. But the client also had asked for "A box full of a healthy selection of fresh fruit. Except tangerines. Avoid tangerines at all cost". They also requested "a shake made from soy milk, carrots, celery, lettuce, cauliflower and at least a spoonful of chia seeds". Out of curiosity, the staff (himself included) had given a taste of the green mix, and they all agreed it was an otherworldly aberration that should have never been invented, and some even suggested it could be used as a bioweapon.

Whatever. This wasn't the first picky client, and it surely won't be the last.

He slowed down as he approached the indicated direction. It was a suburban neighborhood like another hundred in Shuggazoom. Townhouses in classic modern style lined up one after another. Finally, he reached the vacant-looking house near an alley where he was supposed to deliver the food. He got off the bike carrying the paper bags, and was about to ring the bell when he heard a polite cough. Above his head.

"Up here, please"- said a metallic baritone.

Perched like a freaking gargoyle over the cornice, and staring right at him, was one of the city`s heroes. The silver one (What was his name? He knew they had names. Would it be offended if he called him by the color?). Kevin didn`t really know how to react. He wasn`t in trouble, was he? Was there some kind of monster roaming behind him? He didn`t dare to move, just in case. He opted to smile awkwardly, hoping that maybe the monkey would just leave him alone. Also, he was kind of petrified.

The monkey made a gesture with his hand, like dragging something out. Instantly, he felt the food slipping away. A strange tingling ran through his hand, and he immediately dropped the bags. Except they didn`t fell. An invisible force made them levitate in the air, and soon they were right beside the silver figure. In return, a neatly folded cash came floating towards him. He gulped nervously and took it quickly, trying to end the transaction as soon as possible.

"Thanks" he said in shaken voice.

Is not that he was afraid of the Hyperforce. He knew that, logically, they were The Good Guys. He had seen them flying around, safeguarding people left and right. They were the beloved protectors of this city. Is just that _this one_ in particular was kinda freaky.

Mr. Silver was looking at him strangely. A chill ran down his spine. He felt like he was being analyzed somehow, from head to toe.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" the monkey asked, putting his hand to his chin.

"I... I don't think so sir" he managed.

"Hmm... My apologies. Your face seemed familiar” He said "I appreciate your service tonight"

Kevin felt his hair stand on end. The tingling sensation came back for a fraction of a second. He blinked, and suddenly... Mr. Silver wasn't there anymore.

One second he was crouched in the cornice, and the next there was nothing to look at

Wait. Why was he looking at nothing?

Kevin scratched his head. And then he noticed the bunch of bills scrunched in his hand. Oh right, he had just delivered an order. An order to... to...

He couldn`t remember. And he _really_ didn`t feel like remembering, either. The only thing that mattered was that the drizzle was picking up again, and if he didn`t return quickly to his apartment he was sure to catch a cold. He mounted the hover-bike and set a route back to the shop.

Life was strangely okay that night.


End file.
